


Sopravvissuto

by MyDemonicas



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marco Montanari - Freeform, MetaMoro, MetaNari - Freeform, One-Shot, Tanto dolore, What if?, ermal meta - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemonicas/pseuds/MyDemonicas
Summary: La felicità spesso veniva racchiusa in piccole cose, e se queste cose all'improvviso sparissero?Non voleva circondarsi dei “so cosa significa perdere un collega, un amico, mi dispiace davvero” perché quelle parole non avrebbero avuto senso, non per lui, non per loro.





	Sopravvissuto

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente! Questa è primissima volta che posto qualcosa qui su Ao3 e mi sembrava giusto rompere il ghiaccio con uno dei miei ultimi headcanon (in seguito sviluppato su tumblr).  
> So che è angst, ma è il genere che più mi identifica e dovevo pur farmi riconoscere anche in questa piattaforma in qualche modo. 
> 
> I personaggi -sfortunatamente- non mi appartengono e questa storia è un semplice frutto della mia poco normale fantasia, non intendo attaccare nessuno dei due artisti e vi prego di non farla arrivare a "terze" persone, teniamoci certe sofferenze per noi. 
> 
> Spero che questa one-shot vi piaccia, buona lettura!

La felicità spesso veniva racchiusa in piccole cose.   
  
Ad Ermal per essere felice bastava davvero poco: un concerto, una serata con i suoi amici, una telefonata con sua madre o semplicemente l’idea di rivedere coloro a cui voleva bene e adesso Ermal lo era, felice.   
  
Quell’inverno era passato velocemente, nonostante la forte mancanza di Fabrizio. Non si vedevano da tempo a causa degli impegni, il tour invernale gli aveva assorbito anima e corpo e l’incisione del nuovo disco non aveva affatto aiutato. Non esistevano pause che permettevano loro di stare insieme e durante quelle poche che aveva Ermal lo obbligava a stare con i suoi figli perché “Fabrì, non mettermi mai al loro posto se sei costretto a fare una scelta, io aspetterò”. E quindi l’albanese aspettava, aspettava ormai da mesi e finalmente quel fine settimana di febbraio aveva dato loro l’occasione giusta.   
  
Il nuovo disco di Fabrizio, intitolato _“Sopravvissuto”_ sarebbe uscito da lì a una settimana, quindi il romano finalmente poteva permettersi un attimo di pausa prima dell’inizio degli instore, che avrebbe portato a un altro periodo pieno di impegni, quindi quale modo migliore di festeggiare l’imminente uscita se non passare qualche giorno a Milano dall’uomo che amava?   
  
*  
  
“Bizio?”   
“Ermal, ciao. Sei libero questo weekend?”   
“Si, perché?”   
“Ho n’attimo de pausa e stavo pensando di venire a trovarte… che dici?”   
“Davvero???”   
“E certo, te pare che scherzo”   
“Ti aspetto”   
  
*  
  
 _16/02/2019 (13:47) Text to Ermal: “Sto partendo adesso, a dopo ;-)”_  
  
*  
  
Anche Fabrizio era felice. L’anno appena passato probabilmente era uno dei migliori della sua vita, un anno che aveva portato gioie indescrivibili, vittorie, speranze e sogni per il futuro, che gli aveva ridato l’ispirazione per il nuovo disco in uscita.   
  
Con questi pensieri viaggiava seguendo l’A1, con gli Artic Monkeys a palla e un sorriso che avrebbe illuminato tutto ciò che c’era di più buio al mondo.   
  
*  
  
Tutto all’improvviso fu un susseguirsi di flash: una deviazione per dei lavori in corso, un pazzo che gli veniva incontro, la sgommata della macchina, l’impatto, i finestrini rotti, il dolore lancinante alla testa, l’airbag distrutto e macchiato di sangue mescolato a pezzi di vetro, il guardrail deformato, la sirena dell’ambulanza in lontananza, il freddo che sentiva fin dentro le ossa, attimi di nero assoluto in cui il panico prendeva il sopravvento mentre sentiva qualcuno urlargli di calmarsi, i polmoni che bruciavano per la mancanza di ossigeno, l’incoscienza intervallata da pochi attimi in cui sentiva i rumori tipici di un ospedale, la puzza di quel luogo che gli faceva venire il voltastomaco mentre pensava ai figli, a Ermal, alla sua famiglia, il freddo che lo faceva tremare come una foglia finchè… il _nulla_. L’ultimo respiro accompagnato da lacrime che avevano ormai capito quale sarebbe stato il loro destino.   
  
*  
  
Ermal, nel suo appartamento, stava preparando la cena.   
  
Non amava dare importanza a cose frivole come cene romantiche (anche se le apprezzava), ma era così felice di rivedere il suo Bizio che una semplice pizza presa sotto casa non bastava e doveva pur ingannare il tempo in qualche modo.   
  
Secondo i suoi calcoli, Fabrizio sarebbe arrivato per le 19: aveva preparato il tavolo per la cena, qualche candela accesa per creare l’atmosfera, i profumi provenienti dalla cucina da piatti che aspettavano solo di essere mangiati. Era in fibrillazione.   
  
*  
  
Alle 19:30 non era ancora arrivato e aveva dato la colpa al traffico, poteva succedere. Di imprevisti del genere col lavoro che facevano capitavano tutti i giorni, provava una strana sensazione, ma preferiva non pensarci.  
  
*  
  
Alle 20 era seduto in cucina e odiava essere apprensivo, non sopportava che gli altri lo fossero con lui, aspettava ancora e si era ripromesso che avrebbe visto il TG e avrebbe recuperato il telefono lasciato in camera per chiamarlo.   
  
 _ **“Buonasera, stasera apriamo il servizio con una notizia terribile: il famoso cantautore Fabrizio Moro, lo scorso vincitore di Sanremo conosciuto per i grandi successi Pensa e Non mi avete fatto niente, è morto tragicamente a causa di un incidente nell’autostrada A1 direzione Milano-”**_  
  
Ad Ermal gli si gela il sangue. Col senno di poi non avrebbe saputo definire cosa provò in quel momento: ricordava l’attacco di panico, la gola improvvisamente chiusa che gli impediva di respirare, il cuore che pulsava nella gola e nelle orecchie, le gambe che avevano ceduto appena aveva provato ad alzarsi, un piatto rotto distrattamente mentre cercava qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi mentre cadeva rovinosamente a terra.   
  
Una pugnalata al cuore, ecco cos’era stata.   
  
Un dolore improvviso che non era lontanamente paragonabile a una violenza, un dolore che lo stava uccidendo all’improvviso, mentre le immagini sfocate del telegiornale scorrevano, facendo girare quel coltello nella piaga che era diventato il cuore dell’albanese.   
  
*  
  
Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato quando sente per la prima volta qualcuno bussare alla sua porta.   
“Ermal! Ermal ti prego apri, sono io!” e non sapeva realmente a chi apparteneva quella voce: tutto era ovattato, l’udito, la vista, il tatto. Non riusciva a distinguere le voci dalla televisione, le lacrime che gli offuscavano la vista mentre cercava di trascinarsi verso il bagno, per vomitare quel poco che aveva nello stomaco.  
  
E intanto passa il tempo, sente le persone bussare pesantemente alla sua porta, citofonando con insistenza. Ha vagamente distinto alcuni membri della sua band, impiegati della Mescal, la sua famiglia e anche Silvia.  
   
Preferiva non aprire, non aveva la forza. Non aveva la forza di reggere lo sguardo di nessuno, di reggere i _“mi dispiace”_ gli sguardi penosi, stupide pacche sulle spalle, o peggio, gli inutili abbracci da parte di altri quando l’unico che voleva abbracciare era colui che non poteva più farlo.   
  
*  
  
Non si presenta al funerale, l’idea di sentire e vedere i suoi figli, la sua famiglia, la sua band lo distruggeva. Non voleva essere lì e non voleva sostenere gli sguardi preoccupati dei colleghi, o men che meno l’insistenza dei giornalisti che avrebbero fatto loro l’interrogatorio, non voleva esprimere ciò che sentiva, non voleva che le sue parole fossero riportate come quelle di uno dei colleghi del cantante morto.   
  
Non voleva circondarsi dei _“so cosa significa perdere un collega, un amico, mi dispiace davvero”_ perché quelle parole non avrebbero avuto senso, non per lui, non per loro.   
  
Quello che li legava era più che amicizia, più che fratellanza, più che amore… per Ermal, Fabrizio era la sua persona e se glielo avessero detto anche solo due anni prima che avrebbe incontrato una persona come lui probabilmente non ci avrebbe creduto.   
  
Con Fabrizio riusciva a condividere l’amore per l’essenza della musica, il dolore, la perdita, la passione, l’ironia, quella voglia di essere ragazzini, gli ridava quell’adolescenza che non aveva mai vissuto.  
   
Nessuno avrebbe capito.  
  
*  
  
Passavano i giorni e l’unico che continuava a passare anche più di una volta al giorno è Marco, che puntualmente gli lasciava fuori dalla porta un sacchetto con del cibo, sperando che l’amico mangiasse qualcosa.   
Quel 24 febbraio però, oltre al cibo, c’era qualcos’altro.   
  
Quando Ermal intravede il disco, non può far a meno di rabbrividire. Gli si stringe il cuore mentre le mani tremanti raccolgono quello che ormai sarebbe stato l’ultimo disco di Fabrizio e cerca di ignorarlo per tutto il giorno.  
  
La copertina era semplice, essenziale, come alla fine lo era lui nonostante le apparenze: un mezzo primo piano in cui sorrideva e un arcobaleno di colori sullo sfondo dove campeggiava la parola “Sopravvissuto”.  
  
Osserva ancora il disco mentre sente Marco fuori dalla porta dirgli “Io sono qui, non me ne vado”.   
  
*  
  
Lo ascolta il giorno dopo, Marco è ancora appostato nel suo pianerottolo nonostante gli avesse intimato di andarsene.   
  
Ascolta i pezzi in silenzio, nella penombra. Non era facile.   
  
Aveva già sentito la maggior parte delle canzoni mentre il romano li creava, ricordava quei giorni come se li avesse vissuti il giorno prima: testi sussurrati tra le lenzuola di un letto sfatto, la chitarra appoggiata al suo petto nudo, il sorriso timido di chi desiderava avere un parere sulla propria creazione, i “E’ bellissima, Bizio. Davvero.” che erano come delle carezze sulla schiena baciata dal sole dell’alba.   
  
L’ultima traccia era quella che temeva di più, quella che intitolava il cd, e quando a partire non fu la base ma un leggero vociare di sottofondo ad Ermal saltò un battito.   
Una voce roca che, dopo un leggero colpo di tosse, zittisce tutti.   
  
 _“Allor- aò ragà fatemi parlare ch’è importante! ALLORA- ‘sta canzone è importante, ‘o sapete, e siete gli amici miei quindi v’o dico adesso che la faremo come Dio comanda. ‘sto pezzo me lega ad Ermal, racconta di noi capito? E siamo compari, ma anche di più- cioè quel ragazzo m’ha fottuto il cervello e… lo amo? E volevo dirvelo, ecco- so’ innamorato di ‘sto ragazzo e sono felice, quindi ‘sto pezzo è ‘na sorta de rinascita per me… però ‘sta parte nella registrazione la tajamo che altrimenti quello me mena”_  
  
Non si rende conto quando inizia a piangere e a tremare, o neanche come si ritrova in piedi davanti alla porta di casa, ad aprirla, ritrovando Marco ai suoi piedi che si alza in quello stesso momento.   
Marco che lo vede e che riesce a stento a credere che colui che ha davanti ai suoi occhi è la stessa persona che fino a dieci giorni prima lo prendeva in giro un giorno si e l’altro pure, quel metro e settantotto di persona che adesso gli sembrava fin troppo minuta e che adesso si avvicina lentamente a lui.  
  
“Abbracciami, ti prego- sii lui per un minuto” gli sussurra Ermal sul suo petto, portando una mano dell’amico tra i suoi capelli, creando quella mera illusione a cui si aggrappava disperatamente, singhiozzando cose che Marco non riesce a decifrare, che sono un misto tra _ti amo_ , _mi manchi_ e _perché_.  
  
  
*   
  
  
Un anno dopo, Ermal continua ad aspettare. Cosa aspetta non lo sa bene neanche lui, ma quel senso di attesa che lo accompagna da quel maledetto 16 febbraio non riesce ad abbandonarlo e lui semplicemente si abitua.   
  
Il 16 febbraio 2020 pubblica il suo, di disco. Un brano in particolare colpisce il pubblico italiano, l’ultimo intitolato _“A te che mi hai salvato”_ , la cui traccia era anticipata da un breve commento:   
  
 _"A te che ho amato, che amo e che amerò. Sempre."_

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeee niente, è successo. Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta, ci tengo davvero tanto e ci ho messo il cuore in queste parole! 
> 
> Piccole curiosità:  
> \- Il titolo della fanfiction, che ovviamente riprende quello dell'album (che prende a sua volta ispirazione dalle parole con cui Fabrizio definisce se stesso ed Ermal), è un chiaro riferimento al fatto che ad essere "sopravvissuto" -anche all'incidente- è lo stesso brano e album.  
> \- Il titolo del brano di Ermal ("A te che mi hai salvato"), invece, si collega al suo precedente brano "Mi salvi chi può", ultima traccia di "Non abbiamo armi". 
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, i commenti per noi che proviamo a scrivere qualcosa sono sempre molto importanti! Alla prossima.


End file.
